Enemigos en las sombras
by Yatterwa
Summary: [Contexto:Eventos tras el final bueno de Emi]Una nueva estudiante llega a Yamaku y no tarda en ser envuelta en las teorías de Kenji.Hisao intentará ayudar a su amigo tanto en su salud,en el amor y en su guerra personal contra las féminas.Emi tendrá que aprender a convivir con la ausencia de Rin, y esforzarse al máximo en una competición de atletismo muy importante. [Updated:17 Jun]
1. Capítulo 1:Y después

_¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo! Sé que no hay muchos que lean Katawa Shoujo, ni tampoco muchos fics de este, pero he aquí mi pequeña aportación. Como veis, el fic tendrá como personajes principales a Kenji, un OC, Hisao y Emi. ¡Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews sobre cómo os gustaría que fuera yendo la historia! :3_

 **Capítulo 1: Y después..**

Hisao no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que había un nuevo pupitre vacío a su lado, y lo que ello significaba. Mutou aún no había llegado, pero la adición de un nuevo pupitre auguraba la venida de un nuevo alumno. Lo cual, a aquellas alturas del curso era inusual, pero podía ocurrir tal y cómo había ocurrido con él hacía semanas atrás, sin ir más lejos. Shizune y Misha le confirmaron la noticia con expresiones de benevolencia, como si estuvieran compartiendo información restringida con Hisao.

Mutou no tardó en llegar, con su habitual parsimonía, y con el nuevo alumno a su lado, caminando ambos con expresiones somnolientas a juego, aunque el alumno caminaba con dificultad y las piernas algo arqueadas hacia afuera, pero lo que más destacaba era otra cosa. Las miradas de los alumnos fueron al nuevo compañero, un chico, que aunque no tenía aspecto occidental, tenía rasgos que no eran japoneses y que tenía una pequeña vacilación a la hora de andar. Lo que más destacaba era cómo Mutou a su lado parecía un gran roble, y no se trataba de que Mutou fuera tremendamente alto y corpulento, sino que el alumno era muy bajo -apenas sobrepasaba el metro y medio, y eso que llevaba unos zapatos ortopédicos de suela alta- y delgadito. Las gafas que llevaba se parecían mucho a las de Kenji, sin embargo Hisao dudaba que este nuevo alumno fuera tan "único" como Kenji, al cual, consiraba su "amigo" a pesar de sus manías persecutorias, las feministas y los préstamos de dinero.

Mutou presentó al alumno como "Wei Yào", lo cual junto con la apariencia y el acento lo identificaban como alguien proveniente de China aunque él no lo corrobororase. No parecía gustarle hablar demasiado. No dijo mucho; tras que Mutou diera su nombre, alzó la mano a modo de saludo y dijo algo así como "Yoooh" lo cual podía ser o bien un saludo, o bien un bostezo intercalado con un intento de saludo. Tras escribir su nombre en la pizarra, Mutou intentó que dijera algo más, pidiéndole que expusiera levemente alguna afición.

-La verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que me apasionen-eso parecía cierto. Su expresión más que de somnoliencia era de indiferencia ante el mundo. Mutou puso una expresión de cansancio ante la resistencia del alumno en hablar. Sin embargo esta no residir en la timidez de Wei sino el simple hecho de la pereza que le daba articular palabras, aparentemente.

-¿Qué tal si dices una?-empujó Mutou, con un suspiro bastante sentido. Parecía ansiar el momento de sentarse y empezar a explicar.

-Me gustan...las maquetas-por la pausa, Hisao creyó que había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió, porque parecía bastante poco convencido de ello.

Mutou se dio por satisfecho, y pidió que se sentara en el pupitre libre. Enseguida las explicaciones de química repetidas de cierto contenido que había generado dudas apagaron la curiosidad de los alumnos en el nuevo alumno y los sumió a todos en una especie de sopor mental, incluido a Hisao, ya que había captado la explicación la primera vez. Por pura inercia, miró a su lado, hacia el alumno nuevo. Supuso que tendría que esforzarse para seguirle la pista al resto del curso, así que se imaginaba que tomaría ávidamente apuntes, pero se lo encontró durmiendo. Hisao sabía que a excepción de si eras Shizune, uno siempre tenía una primera vez en caer dormido ante las explicaciones de Mutou, pero aquel chico no había durado nada. Una pelotita de papel proveniente de Misha cayó sobre él, con la esperanza de despertarlo y evitar que Mutou le llamase la atención en público el primer día, o quizás la nota contenía una advertencia de Shizune, un severo e imperativo"¡No duermas en clase!" escrito con una impecable caligrafía. Mutou se percató de cómo la bolita rebotaba en la espalda de Wei y de cómo Misha estiraba la pierna para atraerla con el pie cerca suya y recuperarla. Misha se quedó fijamente a Mutou que escribía fórmulas en la pizarra y que estaba preparado para girarse y dejar ver esa extraña capacidad de los profesores de ser capaz de percibir cosas a su espalda, sin embargo, tras unos segundos sosteniendo la tiza sobre la pizarra, siguió. Sabía que el alumno no se había tomado ningún día libre, y que de hecho había llegado a Yamaku horas antes de comenzar las clases a las que se incorporó sin rechistar. Así que, tras echar una imperceptible mirada pasajera hacia el nuevo alumno, prosiguió con la explicación. Las explicaciones eran densas como arenas movedizas, así que nadie de la clase se percató de la larga siesta de Wei, a excepción de Hisao, Misha, Shizune y el propio Mutou, así que nadie lo interrumpió de su sueño, ni siquiera el arrastrar de sillas tras tocar el timbre para un leve descanso. Hisao tuvo que zarandear a Wei que miró a los lados y tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Cuando lo hizo, Shizune y Misha ya se habían posicionado delante de su pupitre. La risa de Misa terminó de despertarlo. Hisao pudo notar que no le hizo ninguna gracia esa risa atronadora recién despierto.

-¡Gua,ja,ja!¡Sí que dormías profundamente, Wei!¡Por esta vez te lo dejaremos pasar, porque sabemos que has sido diligente y te has incorporado con rapidez!-exclamó Misha. Shizune complementó con más gestos y añadió-¡Sii-chan dice que si lo tomas como un hábito, tu rendimiento escolar puede bajar!

-Ajá. No pasará de nuevo-la manera en la que lo dijo fue tan poco convincente que Shizune puso gesto molesto.

-¡Lo tomaremos como un "no pasará de nuevo" completamente rotundo!

Hisao comenzó a guardar los libros en la mochila, pero reanudó su atención a la conversación cuando Misha dijo su nombre para presentarlo y hacer referencia a que él había sido el último chico nuevo antes de Wei.

-¡Tal y como le recomendamos en su día a Hii-chan, deberías unirte a algún club! Podrás hacer actividades extraescolares y conocer gente-el rostro alegre de Misha se tornó algo decepcionado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Es una lástima que el festival haya pasado...¡fue genial! ¿Verdad Hii-chan!

-Es cierto-dijo Hisao. Aunque había sido un bonito festival, probablemente para Wei había sido mejor llegar después debido a su carácter. Parecía algo gruñón y huraño si interrumpían su parsimonia, así que una avalancha de actividades y deberes con el festival probablemente le habría resultado muy pesado. Incluso siendo alguien colaborador, podía ser agotador, tal y como atestiguaba Hisao. Hisao incluso intuía que aquel chico parecía tan relajado e indiferente que no se uniría a ningún club; es más, ni siquiera haría el esfuerzo de buscarlo.

-Fue intenso, pero mereció la pena. Toda la escuela se volcó.

-Vaya...-su intento de parecer interesado no dio demasiado resultado. Hisao se preguntó si se sentía algo desamparado en un país nuevo, y en una escuela nueva. Quizás por eso era tan esquivo.

Shizune comenzó a gesticular, como si hubiera olvidado añadir algo.

-Ah, sí-comenzó a traducir Misha- Sii-chan quiere saber sí sabes sobre el número de tu habitación. Lamentablemente, tus cosas no han llegado aún. Lo único que ha llegado de momento es tu maleta de mano, que está esperándote en consejería.

-Con eso estaré bien. Gracias.

Misha se unió al gesto de disgusto de Shizune. Shizune parecía nerviosa por que aquel estudiante hablaba relajadamente, miraba hacia los lados, y no parecía estar nervioso. Hisao supuso que le resultaba problemático crispar así a la gente.

-¿No crees que tendrías que saber las instalaciones?

-Ya lo descubriré.

Shizune volvió a gesticular furiosamente.

-¡Sii-chan, tienes razón!¡Hii-chan! ¿A que no puede pasar un minuto más sin saber dónde está la enfermería?

Hisao asintió, y enseguida Misha volvió a la carga.

-¡Exacto!¡Y como Hii-chan nos da la razón y está implicado, será quien te la muestre ahora mismo!-Hisao se quedó sorprendido por aquella tarea tan repentina que le habían encomendado.

-¿Yo?

Misha juntó las manos en gesto de plegaria:

-Shii-chan y yo tenemos mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil hoy. Pensábamos que podrías mostrarle tú las instalaciones de Yamaku. No te preocupes, durante el almuerzo le llevaremos a la cafetería, pero después de las clases nos resulta imposible estar aquí.

-Si es un problema...-el otro parecía querer zafarse también.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!¡Sii-chan dice que el consejo estudiantil está para servir a los alumnos!¡No podemos dejar que el primer día, simplemente, vagues por la escuela sin rumbo!-el gesto orgulloso de Shizune lo corroboraba-Vamos, Hii-chan. Aunque sea sólo lo imprescindible; la consejería para su maleta, la enfermería para el chequeo y el bloque de las habitaciones de chicas...

Esto último sorprendió a Hisao. ¿Chica? Bueno, Rin llevaba el unforme masculino también, pero ella tenía una voz claramente femenina. La de Wei no era ronca, pero tampoco lo suficientemente aguda como para asociarla a una chica. Se dijo que quizás era el acento tan marcado que tenía el que provocaba que Hisao no identificase su voz con una femenina, pero también se le unían más factores que estaban lejos de provenir de la procedencia diferente de la estudiante; apenas tenía curvas, y mucho menos, pechos. Esto, con su pelo negro cortado a tazón y las gafas que le ocultaban las pestañas, habían hecho que Hisao pensase automáticamente en Wei como un chico.

Se quedó unos segundos callados por la sorpresa del género de Wei, y al ver cómo Shizune le miraba como acusándole de no querer ayudar al nuevo alumno, supo que debía haber asentido hacía un rato.

-Claro, faltaría más. Perdonad, la clase de Mutou me afectó un poco-se apresuró a añadir para tranquilizar a Wei, que se mordía el pulgar al creer que había metido a Hisao en un compromiso. La aclaración arrancó de nuevo el buen humor de ambas miembros del consejo estudiantil, no sin antes recordarle a Wei que esta vez no se durmiera. El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin incidentes. A la hora del almuerzo, Shizune y Misha acompañaron al nuevo a la cafetería, tal y como prometieron. Hisao, por su parte, subió a la azotea, donde se encontró con Emi. Ambos se besaron. Desde que Emi y él visitaron la tumba del padre de la chica, la relación había mejorado, y mucho. Paralelamente a esto, Rin había partido primeramente a debutar en una galería, ofrecimiento que ella no había aceptado hasta que Emi y Hisao decidieron animarla a ello. Aunque Rin había pasado algunos trances en su debut en una galería donde expusieron su arte, finalmente se le había ofrecido integrarse en una escuela de arte profesional. Emi seguía constantemente en contacto con ella, por miedo a que no se cuidase o que no lograrse integrarse en la nueva escuela. A pesar de la buena relación de pareja, Hisao sabía que Emi estaba afectada por tener a Rin lejos, por lo que pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella. Inclusive, siempre la veía durante un rato antes de irse cada uno a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Después del almuerzo, volvió a clase para terminar la jornada escolar, tras lo que, mientras recogían, Misha le recordó que había accedido. Hisao le dijo que no lo había olvidado. Enseguida terminaron de recoger y Hisao comenzó a guiar a Wei por los pasillos, mientras ella le preguntaba sobre qué tipo de clubes había. Hisao supo que era más por evitar el silencio que por interés en alguno. Mientras caminaba se percató de que bajo los pantalones, las piernas de Wei parecían estar en una posición extraña. Primero pasaron por la conserjería a por la maleta. La maleta era bastante grande, y con aspecto gastado. Hisao se ofreció en seguida a llevarla, al ver lo voluminosa que era la maleta en contraste a su dueña, que parecía bastante frágil. La siguiente parada, fue la enfermería, donde Hisao tuvo que esperar fuera. Oyó una discusión. No pudo distinguir palabras, pero Wei parecía hecha una furia, cosa que le sorprendió en alguien tan relajada e indiferente. Ella salió con un gesto de enfado que se alejaba poco a poco como la marea, y el enfermero, con gesto resignado. El enfermero saludó cordialmente a Hisao con la mano al verlo, pero no pudo quedarse a hablar porque Wei se encaminó fuera de la enfermería al paso más rápido que sus pies podía seguir, probablemente por el enfado. Hisao se sintió incapaz de preguntar qué pasaba y se limitó a seguirla maleta en mano hacia afuera.

Ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Hisao caminaba un poco doblado, con gesto de esfuerzo. La maleta comenzaba a pesar. Apenas había nadie en los jardines, ocasionalmente algún que otro alumno regresando a los edificios de dormitorios. Hisao notó cómo una figura se les acercaba trotando, con cierta prisa. Por la altura y las miradas furtivas que lanzaba alrededor, supo que se trataba de Kenji. Si Wei llevase el uniforme femenino, habría dado un rodeo para evitar a Kenji, pero contaba con que, como ocurrió con Rin, confundiera a Wei con un chico. Así la ignoraría.

-Hola, hombre-saludó Kenji. La relación entre ambos había mejorado. Bueno, con sus peculiaridades, pero sí, Hisao podía considerar que Kenji se había convertido en un amigo, aunque procuraba mantener una distancia prudencial para que aquella onda de paranoia no se le contagiase. Tampoco le había presentado a Emi, pero Kenji sabía sobradamente que ambos estaban juntos ya que en más de una ocasión se había cruzado con Emi en el pasillo cuando ella se acercaba al dormitorio de Hisao. Y aunque al principio se había llevado un susto tremendo por el hecho de tener cerca al arma feminista de piernas metálicas y arrolladoras (Hisao no podía culparlo, al fin de al cabo, se conocieron porque practicamente Emi lo atropelló cuando apenas llegó a la escuela) finalmente se había acostumbrado a que Hisao estuviera con Emi, aunque no a Emi en sí misma. Como una gacela mirando a un león, Kenji se deslizaba y se ponía alerta apenas notaba su presencia, mirándola fijamente como si buscase detectar un movimiento brusco que le hiciera cerrar la puerta de su habitación y poner los seguros. Una vez, Emi le devolvió la mirada fija, y se quedaron quietos, petrificados, ambos asustados porque no esperaban que el otro estuviera ahí. Cuando Hisao llegó a ver la escena y tras más segundos de mirada fija asustada, fue cuando Kenji halló la oportunidad de desaparecer. Cuando Emi se fue, Kenji le agradeció a Hisao que lo "salvase" aunque añadió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que ella estaba allí para visitarlo.

-Hola, Kenji. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?-sabía lo reticente que era Kenji a salir. Era bueno que tuviera necesidades alimenticias, ya que la compra era la única ocasión en la que Kenji tenía que salir, sí o sí. Podía pasar una semana pidiendo comida para llevar, pero no un mes. También salía para sus incursiones a la biblioteca, donde se llevaba los libros.

-¿Nunca has pensado en lo revolucionario que sería una nevera que se abastezca sola? Es el futuro, hombre. Si las feministas no fueran a destruirlo y mi deber protegerlo, me centraría en inventarla, pero mis neuronas tienen que concentrarse en una sola arma definitiva y no en dos, así que no podré hacerla. La nevera, digo-Hisao sentía que un montón de neuronas se ponían fuera de servicio cuando hablaba con el chico para volver luego. Aquellas respuestas eran demasiado extrañas.

-Así que vas a comprar, aprovechando que sobre esta hora apenas hay nadie que te impida cruzar el portón-resumió Hisao. Tras un "Exacto", Kenji trazó con el dedo una línea recta hacia el portón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que nada la cortaba.

-¿Y tú?

-Le enseñaba a Wei el lugar. Es un estudiante recién transferido-respondió Hisao con rapidez.

-La populación de Yamaku aumenta. Encantado, hombre-fue el saludo de Kenji ante una Wei completamente descolocada aún por el asunto de la nevera. Ella iba a responder, pero las palabras de Kenji la interrumpieron-¡Hisao!¡Es terrible!-la exclamación repentina de Kenji pilló a Wei de sorpresa, por lo que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Kenji estaba demasiado preocupado como para percatarse. Hisao, por su parte, ya se había acostumbrado, para su desgracia-¡Nuestra fraternidad de hombres está en serio peligro!

Wei miró hacia Hisao y preguntó:

-¿Se trata de algún tipo de rol o algo por el estilo?-Hisao sólo pudo hacer un gestito con la mano y resignarse a preguntar qué pasaba.

-¡Están tras mi pista!¡Esas feministas han decidido pasar a la acción!¡Porque he conseguido tomar... un arma, hombre!-miró hacia los lados, con miedo de que alguien se acercase, sin embargo apenas un par de estudiantes a lo lejos se veían-Encontré un libro que habla de cómo proteger nuestras cabezas de su influencia. ¡Es un gran avance en nuestra lucha!-entonces se dirigió directamente hacia Wei, a lo cual Hisao sintió algo de mareo de pensar en qué burrada le iría a decir y en si ella se iba a espantar-Debes cuidarte, chico nuevo. ¡Ellas tratarán de entrar desde un principio, con sus faldas y sonrisas!¡Por suerte, Hisao te salvó de sus garras!

Hisao carraspeó mirando a Wei, para que evitase corregir a Kenji y decirle que precisamente, ella era una de sus temidas "feministas". "El chico" lo entendió ya que no dijo nada. Es más se limitó a poner una sonrisa acomodada, como la de un gato revolviéndose con un ovillo. Kenji entendió el carraspeo de Hisao como una queja por no darle su reconocimiento.

-Bien hecho, Hisao-la sonrisa de Kenji era de victoria. Su voz comenzó a subir, tomando matices de grandilocuencia-¡Si las tasas de reclutamiento siguen así, quizás nuestra fraternidad consiga derrotar al peligro feminista!¡Yo traeré armas para defendernos de tan poderoso enemigo!

Hisao se dijo irónicamente que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que esparcir aquella paranoia de Kenji a otros chicos. Definitivamente, prefería gastar tiempo con Emi. Habían superado ciertas dudas de ella, y el romance iba viento en popa...sonaba más interesante, tremendamente.

-Ve y difunde la palabra, Hisao-el comentario de Wei fue sarcástico. Parecía que se divertía con aquellos desvaríos tras la sorpresa inicial. Kenji se acercó mucho a Wei, que se echó varios pasos atrás; de no saber sobre la ceguera parcial de Kenji y hber sufrido ese gesto, habría pensado que Kenji hacía captado a la ironía debido a que tenía cara seria.

-Me caes bien, hombre, aunque tienes un acento muy raro. Atroz diría yo. Bonitas gafas-dijo Kenji, esbozando una sonrisa-Si demuestras tener una mente fuerte, no me importaría que entrases a nuestro club.

-¿Club?

Dicho esto, Kenji se dirigió a Hisao:

-Ya sabes, evalúale. Lo dejo a tu cargo, Hisao-exclamó, bastante risueño. Esto se desvaneció en un segundo por una expresión de concentración-Si no vuelvo, recuerden usar lo que he conseguido con sabiduría y vengarme. Será duro, pero sé que sus corazones son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Hisao sólo pudo asentir. Si se tomase un poco en serio todo aquello, habría preguntado cómo, ya que no sabía dónde estaba el libro, pero Hisao ciertamente no quería retenerlo más. Suficiente incómodo se había sentido por la presencia de Wei oyendo todo eso de feminismo, aunque Wei parecía más interesada en los desvaríos de Kenji que en cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera enseñado de la escuela.

-Raro-canturreó Wei. Luego miró a Hisao con aquella sonrisa gatuna en el rostro-Supongo que le daría algo si supiera que tiene un espía.

-Sí. Discúlpale.

-Nah, es un tipo divertido, y es de los pocos que han sido sinceros con mi acento. Es cierto que es atroz. Y supongo que además toda esa cosa se trata de su problema-Hisao se relajó al oír esto, y sobre todo por el tono de normalidad de Wei-Además, creo que éste es el club más interesante al que puedo entrar. Parece que Shizune y Misa no pararán hasta que entre en alguno y al menos aquí me río. Aunque no sé si le parezca ortodoxo eso de "El ejército anti-feminista".

Hisao emitió una leve risita.

-No me hago responsable de las neuronas que pierdas por el camino, ni de la bronca que te de Shizune.

-Reconoce que lo de la nevera es buena idea-Hisao no dijo nada, pero desde luego, para gente perezosa como Wei, ese invento sería una bendición.

-Me pregunto qué libro se llevó esta vez...-terminó por decir Hisao. Hisao sabía que el arma probablemente era un libro.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta las habitaciones femeninas. Emi esperaba y se lanzó a los brazos de Hisao, tirando la maleta al suelo.

-Hola, cariño-dijo él moviendo la mano para que Emi no lo desequilibrase con el efusivo abrazo

-¡Hola Hisao!

Wei se quedó mirando sin ningún tipo de cuidado a Emi, que iba con el uniforme aún. Fue un momento incómodo que Emi cortó con un:

-¡Hola!¡Tú debes de ser la alumna nueva de la que me habló Hisao!

A Hisao le extrañó. Hasta el momento Wei no había parecido incómoda por ninguna discapacidad, pero la de Emi, la hizo palidecer. Hisao miró a Emi de reojo, nerviosamente:

-Wei, ella es Emi.

Finalmente, la chica reaccionó con el mismo saludo que el que hizo a la clase, tan sólo que algo más claro. Wei trató de coger la maleta, y casi se desequilibra en el intento, por lo que Hisao se ofreció a llevar la maleta. Wei iba en cabeza guiando a Hisao hasta la habitación, mientras Emi los seguía. Wei se paró delante de la habitación que hasta hacía poco, había pertenecido a Rin. Esta vez Emi palideció cuando Wei abrió la puerta y la habitación se encontraba tan... impersonal. A Hisao también le entró cierta tristeza porque parecía que toda presencia de Rin, a excepción del mural, se había esfumado.

Emi apenas consiguió articular ciertas palabras, aunque su tono era muy diferente a las palabras, a pesar de que se esforzó por sonar animada:

-¡Bien, nueva compañera de habitación!

-Perdón por lo de antes-Wei dijo esto tan rápido y bajito que Emi se inclinó hacia delante para oírla-Gracias por la bienvenida a ambos. Voy a dormir, el viaje me ha matado, prácticamente. Les veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana-respondió Hisao.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el pitido del despertador, llegaba el momento que Wei más odiaba por encima del día, por encima de cualquier otro, momento que se tenía que repetir todos los días. El pantalón de pijama se deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas hasta caer en el suelo. De pie, no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas y el arco exterior que trazaban. Los médicos decían que la curva era menor, pero ella las veía como un abismo que crecía y crecía a momentos. Tal y como Hisao le había recomendado, le dijo lo qué le preocupaba al enfermero, pero él hizo lo que todos los médicos hacían. Enviarla al psicólogo de la escuela, a lo que se negó. El enfermero sólo pudo rendirse. Wei se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspirando mientras pensaba:

-¿Por qué nadie entiende que no estoy loca? ¡Noto cómo se abren y los médicos sólo me dicen que son imaginaciones mías!-agarró una de las dos estructuras de metal, que hacía de cascarón de una pierna por la parte posterior y acomodaba dentro su pierna, o su nombre técnico, férula. Se agachó para atar las correas delanteras todo lo fuerte que le permitía su propia pierna. Repitió el proceso con la otra.

La imagen de su pierna llena de correas la deprimían mucho. Se avergonzaba de ellas. Los médicos habían insistido en que en Yamaku no se tendría porqué sentir así, pero como suponía, el ver a otros alumnos con distintos problemas no le animó en lo absoluto. Seguía sintiéndose avergonzada. Sentía que la habían engañado con el único objetivo de condicionarla a ir a Yamaku. No paraban de decir que el problema no eran sus piernas, sino su mente y sentimientos. Wei sentía la obsesiva idea de que sus piernas se abrían más y más. La chica acudía obsesivamente a este pensamiento y había distorsionado por completo su propia imagen. Era incapaz de comprender porqué Emi era capaz de llevar falda y de exhibir aquellas piernas metálicas. Wei se había tenido que resignar a llevar el uniforme masculino.

Sonrió para sí misma con sorna y pensó con sarcasmo:

 _-Al menos el uniforme masculino ha hecho que ese tal Kenji no me reconozca como una de sus "feministas"._


	2. Capítulo 2:Quiebre

_Lo primero que queríua agradecer era a Kotori por su review. Esa review a revivido este fic, ya que prácticamente, lo hubiera olvidado de no ser por ella, así que ¡mil gracias, Kotori! Bueno, después de unos días bastante ocupada, ya he podido traer más y más cargado._ _Empieza el serious bussines en el fic... algo de comedia, drama..._ _¡Disfrutad de este capítulo y en especial tú, Kotori! Recordad que me podéis hacer sugerencias hacia dónde queréis que vaya la historia.  
_

 _Nos vemos_

 **Capítulo 2: Quiebres**

Aquella mañana Hisao salió a correr de nuevo, tal como era usual desde hacía un tiempo; lo cierto es que Hisao había mejorado sus marcas, aunque la razón de acudir a correr era por Emi y porque comenzaba a disfrutar del atletismo. Emi por supuesto también disfrutaba, es más, era algo mucho más intenso que disfrutarlo, pero debía ser algo más estricta. Hisao podía simplemente trotar, pero Emi entrenaba más arduamente que de constumbre, porque de la misma manera que Rin había encontrado su camino profesionalmente Emi también lo había hecho. Le habían ofrecido participar en una competición regional de atletismo, una dedicada a personas discapacitadas. Miembros del comité paralímpico estarían allí, por lo cual destacar en aquella competición podía llevarla al equipo paralímpico. Emi sentía una mezcla de alago y molesa a la vez, porque se veía capaz de correr en una competición regular, sin embargo y con todo, sabía que podía ser un trampolín a las ligas nacionales, y todo empezaba en aquella competición regional. Emi, lejos de estar neviosa se sentía triste y Hisao podía verlo. Cuando Emi terminó las vueltas que le correspondía, él se paró tan solo para darle un largo beso en los labios, porque Hisao sentía la necesidad de ayudarla; él quería verla correr con mirada alegre, y no con tristeza. Hisao sentía que nada empañase esa actividad en la que "Emi era más Emi", esa actividad sagrada que la unía tanto con su padre.

Cuando se separaron del beso, ella hizo un gesto de fingido enfado divertido:

-¡Besarme no e va a librar de completar tus vuelltas, holgazán!

-No seas estricta, no vamos a tener tiempo para muchos-bromeó Hisao de vuelta-Sobre todo antes de que se acerque la competición. Necesitas entrenar, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Hisao, te recuerdo que no bajé mi rendimiento! ¡El enfermero puede decirte!-el enfado comenzaba a ser levemente real, pero Emi sabía que a veces a Hisao le gustaba hacerla enojar a propósito, por lo que sonrió con orgullo.

-Entonces, estás pensativa o eso noté-le dijo Hisao, que había dejado el tono bromista. Hubo un silencio, aunque no tenso sino de paciencia, como si Hisao quisiera darle tiempo a Emi para decidir sobre sí quería hablar. Emi no era de las que le gustase explayarse a la hora de llorar en brazos de su novios. Era de esas personas a las que le gustanba levantarse por sí sola cuando caía emocionalmente. Finalmente, Emi dijo en un hilo de voz vergonzoso.

-Es que... esta es la primera competición en la que Rin no me estará mirando. Ella siempre me ha visto competir, y le gustaba. Cuando le comenté por teléfono... bueno, ella no dijo mucho, ya la conoces, pero sé que se entristeció un poco de no estar aquí-explicó, balbuceante al principio, pero luego con voz más suave-Se supone que debo animarla, pero si cada vez que hablamos la hago sentir triste... temo que no quiera volver a hablar conmigo. Rin es muy importante para mí. Aunque sea muy popular, si tuviera que perder la amistad con el resto no me importaría en lo absoluto, si pudiera conservar a Rin.

Hisao estrechó a Emi entre sus brazos:

-Sabes que Rin no es de las que piensan así. Ella no dejaría de ser tu amiga.

-No digas eso-Emi miró de reojo a Hisao, con cierta incertidumbre-Fue capaz de apartarnos durante ese tiempo en el que debió estar en la galería, incluso si lo pasó muy mal para hacer sus cuadros. ¡Eran increíbles! Pero sé lo que ocurre cuando a Rin no la cuidan...

Hisao no pudo evitar torcer el gesto un poco. Llevaba razón. Rin les había apartado, y aunque había termionado a tiempo, su manera de caer como una muñeca de trapo ante un aluvión de preguntas confirmó sus sosprechas. Rin era capaz de apartarlo todo por el arte. Emi se sentía extraña ante esto; lo comprendía y entendía, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por el atletismo. Sin embargo, acordarse de cómo se había quebrado, la hacía sentir muy mal. Aún recordaba que ya incluso en Yamaku, ante la presión del mural, la había encontrado en un estado lamentable.

-Estoy seguro de que ella se siente reconfortada independientemente de lo que ocurra allí, porque sabe que siempre te tendrá. Tenéis un lazo especial, Emi.

Las palabras de Hisao y su abrazo terminó por sonsacar a Emi una lagrimita, pero luego ella volvió a sonreír. Se separaron del abrazo con lentitud.

-¡Vaya, Hisao! Eres todo un poeta...-Emi se enrojeció un poco, pero luego, le guiñó un ojo y añadió de manera bromista-¡Aunque también un vago! ¡Aún no terminaste!

Hisao rió levemente, y se apresuró a terminas las vueltas antes Emi, que lo miraba desde la grada con gesto de fingida impaciencia, como un entrenador a un mal deportista. Tras terminar esta rutina de deporte, ambos bebieron agua de sus botellas para rehidratarse sentados en las gradas de la pista de atletismo. Luego, Emi y Hisao se diriegieron a sus cuartos para ducharse y prepararse para clase, no sin que Emi le recordase a Hisao dónde y a qué hora tenía su chequeo. "Es cierto, el chequeo trimestal...casi lo olvido" pensaba Hisao. Era una serie de tres días intensos en el que todo estudiante de Yamaku se sometía a revisiones médicas exhaustivas, además de los chequeos regulares. Todas las consultas de la enfermería estarían trabajando arduamente. Se hacía una vez por trimestre, y era algo bastante serio. Hisao se dijo que al menos, no perdería clase, ya que le había tocado sobre las siete de la tarde, pero continuamente dentro de cada aula habría desfiles de alumnos que llegaban y otros que iban al chequeo en pleno horario lectivo. Tras terminar de ducharse se encontró con Kenji, que se veía nervioso.

-Sospechosamente, hay mucha actividad. Algo está pasando.

-Chequeo trimestral. Supongo que tú también lo tienes. Deberías ir, es importante-explicó Hisao. Dudaba que a pesar de sus palabras Kenji se dignase a salir de su cuarto, y menos a que le hicieran algo como un chequeo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No pienso ir! ¿No ves que se trata de una estratagema?-exclamó Kenji, consternado, dejando caer la toalla que tenía en la mano del shock.

-Yo te recomiendo que vayas, por tu salud-recomendó Hisao, terminando de secarse el pelo. Hisao hubiera insistido un poco más, pero aquello era incómodo-Como sea, Kenji, tengo que ir a clase. Tendré cuidado, si voy al chequeo.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó la mochila y se encaminó al aula. Una vez allí, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Misha y Shizune estaban en su pupitre hablando. Wei, frente a ellas, se había girado, así que probablemente le preguntaban algo. Hisao dio los buenos días a sus tres vecinas de pupitre y se sentó, sacando sus libros. Wei lucía adormilada y parecía que Misa y Shizune le preguntaban sobre si ya había pensado en un club. Las respuestas vagas de Wei sólo provocaban insistencia por parte de ambas, que aunque intentaban mantener una sonrisa comenzaban a parecer crispadas por estas respuestas poco concretas, sobre todo Shizune. Por su parte Wei parecía molesta por la insistencia, así que cuando Hisao las miró de reojo le lanzó una miradita desesperada, como pidiendo que la sacase de allí.

-Es normal que aún no lo tenga muy pensado. Digo, anoche Wei debió llegar y caer rendida en su habitación después de todo el tour que le di por la escuela y el viaje.

-Como un oso en plena hibernación...-corroboró ella. Shizune dirigió una mirada de molestia hacia Hisao por la intromisión, pero Misha dio una risotada por el comentario.

-Así que es normal que aún no se haya decidido-abogó Hisao, tranquilizando la situación.

Misha lanzó un gesto de desconcierto, mientras traducía los gestos de Shizune que bajó la cabeza a modo de suspiro mudo. Luego Misha levantó el índice, con expresión cordial aunque preocupada:

-No es que te querramos molestar ni nada de eso, Wei, pero aunque no lo creas, que te integres es muy importante. Por eso insistimos. Queremos que estés bien, de salud y en tu vida escolar en general porque... ¡ese es el deber de los miembros del consejo estudiantil!-Misha exclamó esto último alegremente. Shizune la interrumpió con gestos de insistencia, como si hubiera olvidado parte del mensaje-¡Ah!¡Eso me recuerda!¡Tienes el chequeo trimestral después de la hora del almuerzo, así que Mutou está enterado de que te ausentarás! Sabes dónde queda el edificio la enfermería, ¿cierto? Es en la trescientos cuarenta y uno, osea, planta tres, consulta cuarentia y uno.

Wei hizo un gesto confuso ya que no sabía nada del chequeo. Hisao se lo explicó, y Wei asintió.

-Ya veo. Gracias, a los tres-dijo Wei, mirando distraidamente por la ventana y girándose hacia delante.

Misha y Shizune volvieron a la carga una última vez:

-Bueno, ¡te volveremos a preguntar sobre el club pronto! ¿Vale? ¡Así nos quedamos tranquilas! ¡Y no faltes al chequeo es super duper importante!-exclamó Misha entusiasmada. A Shizune no le gustó recibir como única contestación un asentimiento leve de la cabeza, pero aún así se resignó.

Hisao estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Wei sobre si había pasado bien su primera noche, pero la llegada de Mutou lo impidió. Tras recordar a los alumnos que no olvidasen sus correspondientes horas del chequeo y que si debían levantarse en mitad de clase para ir lo hicieran procurando molestar lo menos posible al resto del aula, comenzó con su soporífera actividad lectiva. Esta vez Wei no se quedó dormida, aunque más por no darle razones a Misha y Shizune una razón para reciminárselo que por preocupación por la materia. Nada especial ocurrió, además del desfile de alumnos yendo y viniendo a lo largo de la mañana ante un Mutou que parecía completamente indolente. En un momento en el que miró distraídamente a la ventana y se encontró con Wei en el camino, no pudo evitar acordarse de la incómoda situación entre Emi y ella. No podía evitar querer preguntarle sobre ello. La pregunta no sólo era por curiosidad sino porque Hisao realmente quería que, en vista de que eran compañeras de habitación y era la nueva dueña de la habitación de Rin, Emi se llevase bien con Wei y viceversa o que al menos, no fuera una situación tan tensa el hecho de que se cruzasen por los pasillos.

Wei resultó ser de esas personas que llegaban últimas pero se iban también de las primeras, ya que apenas Hisao había guardado los libros ella ya se encaminaba fuera de clase, aferrando algo con la mano derecha y apretándola contra sí. Se fijó en que era un bento, el cual había sacado de la cartera antes de cogerla con la mano izquierda. Al caminar, la cartera se balanceaba. Hisao se apresuró todo lo que pudo. Wei, al notar los pasos apresurados de Hisao a su espalda se giró para poner un gesto de fingida molestia que le recordaba a los gatos bufando. Que lo acompañase con un "Fu, fu" hacía la semejanza mayor. Parecía que le gustaba comer sola. Sujetaba el bento fuertemente contra sí, como si fuera un tesoro. Comprimidos bajo sus muñecas se notaban los pequeños pechos de la asiática.

-¿Dónde vas, Wei?-le preguntó Hisao-¿Quieres venir a almorzar a la azotea con Emi y conmigo? Así evitas el barullo de la cafetería.

-No, gracias-respondió Wei-Vi un sitio que es acorde a mi comida de hoy.

-¿Acorde?

-Traigo _Dim-Sum_ , algo parecido a bollitos rellenos, en este caso de mermelada de melocotón, así que quiero comerlo debajo de un árbol. A ser posible debajo de un melocotonero-explicó, entornando los hacia arriba, y musitándolo. Hisao se preguntó si era una manía personal tomarse tan en serio el lugar en el que se consumía el alimento como el alimento en sí. Wei acabó por atajar-Sé que quieres preguntar algo, así que venga. Los dos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, así que suéltalo.

A Hisao le tranquilizaba que fuera así de directa. Todo era más fácil. Aunque Hisao no pudiera decir que la última afirmación fuera mentira, porque Wei le caía muy bien, sí era cierto que prefería estar con Emi, como cualquier novio prefería estar con su novia, como le parecía normal. De la misma manera de la que Wei prefería estar con su bento, lo cual sí era un poco extraño.

-Ayer te pusiste pálida al ver a Emi. Parecías hasta nerviosa. ¿Hubo algo que te incomodase en particular? La verdad es que como vais a ser compañeras de cuarto, Emi no quiere hacerte sentir mal.

Wei no respondió. Se limitó a ir inflando los mofletes durante unos segundos de silencio. Hisao supo que la respuesta a que si algo la incomodaba con Emi era un rotundo "Sí" aunque no podía saber porqué.

-Tu novia es osada. Pero no hay nada que ella pueda o deba hacer-respondió, simplemente y casi musitando para sí. Se preguntó a que se refería. ¿A la efusividad de Emi? Luego, hizo un mohín mezclado con esa sonrisa gatuna que a veces esborzaba a la par que miraba el bento con ojos golosos-Y ahora, vete. Mi Dim Sum está pidiéndome que le enseñe su razón de existir.

Hisao hizo un gesto de confusión, un "¿Eh?" a lo que Wei señaló con cierta molestia su bento mientras miraba a Hisao como si hubiera nacido hacía cinco minutos.

-La comida existe para ser comida, si lo necesitas simplificado-Hisao suspiró y sonrió. Hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la mano, dejando a la estudiante asiática a solas con su comida. No la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar si eso había sido una hábil estrategia para evitar la pregunta y el tema de conversación per se o simplemente, tenía como afición divagar de manera extraña.

Efectivamente, Wei se ausentó de las clases de la tarde. Pasaron sin ningún tipo de relevancia y tras ir a la biblioteca a devolver un par de libros, volvió a su habitación, donde echó una leve siesta. Cuando despertó se sintió algo más renovado y descansado, preparado para aquellos largos y eternísimos exámenes médicos que tanto solían aburrirle pero por supuesto, no era tan tonto como para saltárselos. De las consultas salían y entraban distintos alumnos, y aunque no había un ritmo frenético y rápido, los médicos trabajaban sin pausa. Hisao vio a Emi sentada en uno de los bancos delante de la consulta a la que le habían asignado. Hisao se acercó al banco, saludando a Emi con una sonrisa. Cuando se inclinó a darle un beso, algo lo interrumpió. Un golpe y el sonido de muchísimos cristales cayéndose, probablemente botes de medicinas que provenía de la consulta frente a ellos. Oyeron un fuerte griterío y sonidos de forcejeo. Emi se levantó como un resorte, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hisao acudió inmediatamente al reconocer al dueño de la voz. Después de que lo hiciera Hisao, mucha gente también se acercó, asustada por el repentino escándalo. Kenji daba gritos furibundos. Había forcejeado tanto que su bufanda estaba lejos.

-¡Aléjate!-exclamaba el chico. Hisao al entrar se encontró al enfermero con una sonrisita congelada y tensa, y a su alrededor todo el contenido de la mesa que había volcada más allá, junto con una camilla, que también estaba volcada. Era increíble que Kenji, confinado como siempre estaba en su cuarto, tuviera fuerza para causar todo aquello por simple furia, sin embargo ahora estaba en una esquina, apoyado, interponiendo las manos entre él y cualquiera-¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME ENVENENES, MALDITO MATASANOS!

Hisao observó que el enfermero tenía en su mano una jeringa. Trataba de hablar pausadamente, tranquilizando a Kenji con que aquello no iba a hacerle daño, sin embargo se acercaba poco a poco. Sin embargo Hisao conocía lo suficientemente a Kenji para saber que eso no iba a servir. De hecho, al ver que el enfermero recortaba distancias se lanzó a coger algo del suelo, probablemente buscaba un bisturí o algo así, pero por suerte estaba lejos de su alcance, así que su nerviosismo sólo lo llevó a apoyar la mano por el suelo, clavándose en estas algunos cristales. Brotaron varios hilitos de sangre de la palma de sus manos, nada demasiado profundo.

-¡Hisao!-exclamó Kenji, levantando la cabeza. No al verlo, sino al escucharle decirle al enfermero que no lo pusiera más nervioso-¡Tienes que irte!¡Piensan envenenarnos!

-Está bien, Kenji. Vine...-el enfermero lo miró abogando a que dijera lo que fuera para tranquilizarlo-vine a rescatarte, ¿vale? Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. Pero tienes que levantarte y ir sin hacer ningún tipo de brusquedad, para que ellos no nos ataquen.

Hisao agradeció que Kenji no pudiera ver la expectación entre la gente de la puerta; era la primera vez que lo veía así. Emi tenía el rostro preocupado, y se la notaba algo nerviosa, sobre todo cuando Hisao empezó a acercarse muy poco a poco a Kenji, que estaba temblando. Hisao, agachándose a coger la bufanda con lentitud, le tendió la mano a su amigo, que por un momento lo miró con desconfianza. Hubo un largo instante meditativo en Kenji, pero finalmente le tendió la mano a Hisao, que aunque notó que se manchaba de sangre, no la retiró. Es más, ayudó a Kenji a levantarse, y le pasó la mano por los hombros. El enfermero hizo bien en no dirigirle la palabra en ese momento, igual que Emi, y Hisao entendió por el gesto del médico que hablarían después.

-...hombre, me has salvado de nuevo la vida-dijo él, mientras caminaba-Esto me recuerda a la sangre que había encima de el sofá cuando mi madre se sentó encima de la botella con el barco dentro...

-No pienses en eso ahora. No son profundos, pero habrá que quitarte los cristales y vendarte la mano.

-¡Han venido directamente a mi habitación!¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!-Kenji parecía muy nervioso. Hisao se imaginó que probablemente al no aparecer, habían decidido ir a por él a su cuarto-¡Saben dónde estamos!

-Tranquilo, lo solucionaremos.

-Están dándolo todo...¡y nosotros estamos en inferioridad numérica!-el chico se llevó la mano al pelo, agitándolo con un matiz de desesperación y nervio en la voz.

Kenji se limitó a seguir ayudando a Kenji a caminar. No parecía estar lo suficientemente sereno como para mantenerse en pie por sí solo, así que iban a paso lento. Repentinamente, se chocaron contra un médico, que iba con la vista fija en un dossier. Esbozó un "Perdón, chicos" pero la cara de Kenji al verlo palideció. Hisao no supo cómo lo hizo, pero repentinamente Kenji, mientras emitía un grito, empujó a Hisao y salió corriendo como una exhalación.

-¡Kenji!

Kenji corría, temblando y tropezándose, como si estuviera huyendo de monstruos. Estaba tan metido en su propia cabeza que no se daba cuenta de que los alumnos de Yamaku lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, porque Kenji estaba cruzando el patio a voz de grito. Kenji no sabía bien dónde se dirigía y de hecho quería ir a su habitación, pero estaba tan nervioso que perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación y salió de Yamaku. Cuando Hisao salió de la enfermería le indicaron que había salido y el chico salió a todo correr. Emi podría alcanzarlo más rápido, pero eso podía ser peor, y parecía que sólo Hisao podría tranquilizarlo. Kenji corrió hasta llegar a la carretera que llevaba al pueblo, completamente histérico, por lo que no iba por la cuneta sino por mitad de la carretera. Eso junto la luz del atardecer hacía que todo pareciera un juego de siluetas recortadas. Además de la de un Kenji en pánico, la silueta de alguien tranquilamente caminando por la cuneta llevando una bolsa, que al ver al chico, comenzó a acercarse a él. El ruido de un camión dio paso a una silueta de un camión que se acercaba a Kenji, con la mala fortuna de que los destellos del sol hacían que el conductor, molesto, sólo pudiera intenta mover los retrovisores en un vano intento de ver mejor. Kenji por su parte, parecía estar completamente ciego de pánico. Hisao notó que palidecía al escuchar un frenazo, metros más lejos.

-¡KENJI!

Hisao se quedó quieto súbitamente abrumado por el miedo al oír el freno, y luego, un silencio. Tras estos, el chico se rercuperó y corrió hasta la zona, donde el camión se había parado y el preocupado conductor se había bajado, arqueando las cejas. Por las palabras del camionero, Hisao dedujo que alguien había apartado a Kenji a tiempo.

-¡Lo siento, chico! Con el sol dándome de cara, apenas pude verte... ¿estáis heridos? ¿Necesitáis que os lleve a un hospital?

Hisao apoyó las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento y tratando de moderar los pinchazos de su corazón y apenas recuperó un poco el aliento volvió a trotar hasta alcanzarlos. Kenji estaba en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas, y ahora con gesto de palidez no de pánico sino de encontrarse enfermo. Hisao no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que Wei era quien estaba al lado suya, aunque tirada en el suelo y en una posición extraña. Hisao supuso que correr con sus piernas arqueadas, era difícil, pero sorprendentemente se las había apañado para ayudar a Kenji. Decía algo en su idioma natal, concretamente, maldiciones y palabrotas, tras lo que, tras girar la cabeza hacia Kenji y ver el estado del chico, arrastró unas malhumoradas palabras:

-Ha faltado el pelo de un gato, pero estamos bien. Más o menos-añadió, mirando a Kenji. Al ver a Hisao, mandó la mirada hacia él y le saludó como si nada-Hola.

-Él no parece encontrarse bien...eh, chico, ya ha pasado-dijo el camionero. Hisao le explicó que no eran heridas por aquel accidente, y que probablemente sólo se encontraba así por el susto. Sólo después de eso y ofrecerles ir a Yamaku en su camión se quedó tranquilo. Wei negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Hisao que había abierto la boca para decir que sí, que si les llevaba les haría un favor. Wei parecía que había esforzado demasiado sus piernas, y no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea ir caminando. El camionero, tras disculparse de nuevo, siguió su camino. Wei seguía aún en el suelo, moviendo las piernas poco a poco y haciéndose masajes por encima del pantalón. Kenji comenzó a susurrar algo.

-¿Crees que podrás caminar?

Wei dejó caer los brazos, dejándolos como si fueran de trapo con sonrisa apaciguada en el rostro. Hisao se sorprendrió del contraste entre eso y entre los instantes anteriores en los que, aunque había maldecido en su idioma natal, el enfado era inconfundible. Esa chica pasaba de cero a cien fácilmente.

-Sí, después de cinco minutos sentadita-comenzó a juguetear con los tobillos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro-Además, estando como está... no creo que lo mejor para que se le pase el agobio sea meterlo en un coche...

Hisao asintió. Era bastante cierto.

-Al menos quitaos del asfalto...-dijo Hisao, ayudando a Kenji a reincorporarse y dejándolo sentarse. Luego, recogió todo lo que se había caído de la bolsa de Wei. No sabía porqué, no le extrañó demasiado que fuera todo tipo de ingredientes. Debía gustarle cocinar tanto como comer.

Wei se arrastró un poquito, hasta refugiarse en la cuneta. El trasero del pantalon quedó completamente manchado debido a que había usado las palmas de la manos para arrastrarse.

-Me duele el pompis-se quejó ella, con esa sonrisita gatuna, que luego se borró. Miró a Kenji-Ehm, Kenji, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasaba? Por poco te matas...

Kenji se quedó callado, apoyando la frente sobre los antebrazos. Sus manos buscaron sus hombros, y se oía que intentaba respirar. Al menos ya parecía temblar menos, pero aún así, oían que le castañeaban los dientes. Wei entendió que de Kenji no podría sacar nada, así que volvió la mirada interrogativa a Hisao.

-Te lo explicaré luego, Wei. Ahora lo mejor es que en cuanto podáis reincorporaros lo llevemos a descansar.

Kenji comenzó a susurrar algo de nuevo, y esta vez volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, más pálido. Cedió ante las arcadas. Wei puso un gesto de enfado máximo, pero tomó unos segundos, suspiró y dijo, mirando a Hisao:

-Vas a tener que prestarme un uniforme...


End file.
